UN LINDO SUEÑO
by LadyByakughan UchIha
Summary: Crees que el peor dia de tu vida podria cambiar si se hace realidad el mejor y mas lindo sueño que tuviste... sus besos eran tan calidos y dulces su presencia me hacia sentir segura.. una historia sassuhina


Bueno aquí le traigo otra historia de mi pareja favorita sasuhina…espero que les guste.. Dejen sus comentarias si?

Sasuke y hinata no me pertenecen de ser así ya serian una pareja feliz

Sin mas los dejo con la historia….

**UN LINDO SUEÑO**

Quien diría que los sueños pueden volverse realidad ya que el amor es el sentimiento mas raro e inesperada del mundo:

***una historia sasuhina***

Soñé que me encontraba parada frente a un rió muy hermoso con una persona muy cerca de mi, su calor se me hacia desconocida….. luego la luna apareció y todo era muy romántico pero después… todo se volvió borroso lo ultimo, fue que me encontraba besando con esa persona y que su calor me brindaba confianza y seguridad….

Ese sueño me alegro el día... que tal si esa persona con la que habia soñado era naruto-kun, ahh.. que felicidad…Pero toda esa felicidad se borro de mi cuando:

Me desperté, y Salí de la habitación… fue una gran sorpresa para mi que en el salón principal de la casa se encontraran reunido todo el consejo de ancianos con mi padre y mi hermana; el más anciano hablo…

_Hinata hyuga eres la….-_anciano-

Pero fue interrumpido por mi padre, que me miraba con los ojos de siempre, es decir; con desconfianza, decepción y odio

_Hemos esperado por largo tiempo que desarrolles tus habilidades como ninja por ser la primogénita y heredera del clan… pero siempre fuiste débil, y una decepción para mi y para el clan eres un vergüenza…..; por eso el CLAN HYUGA debe elegir a otro sucesor ya que la primogénita del clan es una fracasada…..- _hiasi_ - la heredera al puesto de líder se le asigna A HANABY HYUGA segunda heredera al cargo, los que estén de acuerdo con la decisión que alcen la mano_

Todos los reunidos… sin pensar en mis sentimientos y en la deshonra que sentiría, en mi presencia todos los presentes alzaron la mano…

Pero eso no fue todo… mi día recién comenzaba

Me sentía sumida en mis pensamientos, las palabra dichas por mi padre resonaban constantemente en mi cabeza y me atormentaban

"_Hemos esperado por largo tiempo que desarrolles tus habilidades"_

"_pero siempre fuiste débil, y una decepción para mí y para el clan…. eres un vergüenza por eso el CLAN HYUGA"_

"_debe elegir a otro sucesor ya que la primogénita del clan es una fracasada"_

Caminaba por la calles de konoha, casi ida por lo sucedido antes; asistiría a mi nuevo entrenamiento; en parte era un alivio que no sea la heredera del clan pero que hayan esperado algo de mi y que yo haya decepcionado a todos, me hacia la peor persona… naruto-kun no decepciona a nadie, el siempre logra con esfuerzo y de la mejor manera todo lo que se propone… vanamente asistiría al entrenamiento para reforzar mis nuevas habilidades con el byakughan… pero de pronto veo a naruto-kun saliendo muy rápido en dirección contraria….

Seguí a naruto-kun hasta donde se encontraba un pequeño campo con flores de hermosos colores, naruto-kun se veía tenso, nervioso y hablaba solo como ensayando lo que diría; miraba a todos lados y escogió de entre todas los rosas la mas graciosa y no la mas bonita…. De pronto veo acercarse a una persona, para mi sorpresa era sakura-san…. Que hará aquí?

_Hola…sakura-chan_- naruto

_Hola... naruto para que me citaste aquí…-_sakura

_Bueno yo quería… decirte algo que llevo guardado desde mucho tiempo….trago saliva- tal vez ya lo sepas pero quiero decírtelo de todos modos… tu me gustas mucho sakura-chan y sé que tu amas a sasuke;… pero mis esfuerzos por traerlo de vuelta han sido en vano, te prometí regresarlo para que tu sonrieras otra vez pero esa promesa no la he cumplido, por eso permite q.. que yo sea la persona que te haga feliz sakura chan…. Entenderé si no aceptas mis sentimientos pero quería confesarte mi AMOR….-_naruto

AMOR... AMOR… AMOR... AMOr... Amor… Amor... amor- esa sola palabra se repetía en mi cabeza…- _porque naruto-kun_ – fue lo único que atine a decir... mis lagrimas salían dolorosamente y sin detenerse, oprimiendo mi pecho, asfixiando mi respiración y rompiendo en mil pedazos mi corazón...

Salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude… pero percatándome de que no sintieran mi huida….

No tenia motivos que me retuvieran en konoha… los problemas con mi clan y más aun naruto-kun quiere a otra persona, por naruto-kun, yo intentaba ser mejor, ser fuerte, ser digna, ser buena persona, aprender cosa nuevas, vivir experiencias nuevas y él quería a otra persona... sabía que siempre estuvo enamorado de sakura pero yo le confesé mi amor y esperaba su respuesta pero al parecer, mi propuesta no le había interesado en lo mas mínimo… como pude pensar que algún día naruto-kun me quisiera… fui una tonta y una estupida…. si desde siempre su amor fue para sakura-san…. Me IRE de KONOHA por que su recuerdo solo trae mi sufrimiento…..

Mi sufrimiento me impedía correr a las afueras de konoha… mi alma y mi corazón me pesaban…. caminaba a un paso de dolor, a un paso lento como si mi vida ya no quisiera seguir solo caer y morir…..

Saliendo de konoha…empezó a llover... esa lluvia ayudo a que mis lagrimas se perdieran... Aunque no quería llorar mas; seguía llorando de manera incontrolable… cada lagrima era un sufrimiento para mi corazón…

No sé cómo, ni cuando paso, pero ya era de noche y desperté en un claro muy hermoso... mis ojos se encontraban pesados y cansados…

En el claro había una persona que muchos estuvieron buscando sin éxito…. Uchiha sasuke

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro… su mirada transmitían los mas oscuros y fríos sentimientos, era como si su vida no tuviera sentido, como si estuviera muerto, su rostro mostró un cambio pero solo fue por un segundo indetectable…. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a mi con su catana en mi cuello

_Que haces una kunoichi de konoha aquí_…- sasuke

…- hinata

_RESPONDE O a caso quieres morir_- sasuke

_Mi vida y..ya no ti..tiene sentido…. Seria una suerte para mí si me mate uchiha-san_-hinata

… _hmmp… que patetico_-sasuke

….-hinata

_No puede haber persona más patética y débil que muera sin pelear_-sasuke

_NO SOY DEBIL… SOLO ESTOY HARTA...HARTA de escuchar esa palabra, harta de que nadie entienda lo que siento, harta de que no vean mis esfuerzos por cambiar, harta de ser invisible para mi familia…. harta de…. Vivir_- hinata

…-sasuke

_Solo quiero terminar con esto… solo quiero llegar a encontrar la paz y la felicidad solo quiero llegar al cielo…-_hinata

_Paz y felicidad… palabras que solo son fantasías… solo personas realmente patéticas creen en ellas….-_sasuke

_Si talvez sean solo son palabras vanas…. Pero quiero creer en ellas sol…solo eso me queda_-hinata

Uchiha-san que se encontraba muy cerca de mi rostro con su katana aun mas cerca, se acerco mas a mi

_En mi vida solo a habido dolor y traición….. POR ElLO NO PUEDO CREER EN PALBRAS TAN FANTACIOSAS…. Los ninjas solo estamos aquí para matar y vengarnos de las persona que nos han traicionado_- sasuke

_Es usted el q..que no en… entiende nada... sufrir la decepción de ser rechazada por tu clan….._

"_pero siempre fuiste débil, y una decepción para mí y para el clan…. eres un vergüenza por eso el CLAN HYUGA"_

_No tener a nadie de tu familia que te apoye… vivir sola y hacer siempre lo correcta… ser menospreciada… que tu hermana menor sea mejor que tu… amar a una persona que no te ama…._ –hinata

Pareció por un momento que uchiha-san entendía lo que le transmitía, parecía entender lo que sentía por que el había vivido algo similar en su familia... entonces hablo

_Hmmp... algunas personas estamos destinadas a solo sufrir.. y nunca encontrar la felicidad_-sasuke

_Solo quisiera encontrarlo por primera vez…es l..lo que m..mas deseo.. ser feliz_….-hinata

Ambos estábamos tan cerca que podíamos sentir la respiración del otro y sentir el débil palpitar de nuestros corazones maltratados por el cruel destino…. entonces la luna que hasta ahora se encontraba oculta por las nubes se mostró en un gran esplendor y un viento muy fuerte hizo que mi cabello se ondeara a su ritmo… entonces sucedió algo inesperado al dar un paso hacia atrás par alegarme de la cercanía de uchiha-san….. pise una trampa y una gran cantidad de kunai se dirigía hacia nosotros.. Fue entonces que uchiha-san empujo mi cuerpo hacia el suelo cayendo el sobre mi…. Fue un movimiento rápido e inesperado pues nuestros labios se juntaron de repente… al principio ninguno hizo nada pero al sentir los fríos labios de uchiha-san moverse me sorprendí…. pero esos frios labio ve volvieron calidos y dulcen... no podía resistirme a la sensación de felicidad y correspondí a su beso de manera torpe y suave pues era mi primer beso… sus besos era muy tierno pero a la vez salvajes… era como si hubiera encontrado parte de lo que estaba buscando…. su cuerpo estaba tan cerca al mió que sentía su corazón latir a mil…. Su besos comenzaron a descender… era una nueva sensación para mi pero no quería que parara… uchiha-san se posiciono en mi cuello y dio tiernos besos en el…

Uchi..uchiha-san- pareció entenderme y volvió sus labios a los míos que esperaban ese contacto otra vez…. Y sentir sus manos recorrer cada parte de mi piel era una sensación magnifica asi pasamos toda la noche…..

Ese sueño se convirtió en el más feliz recuerdo de mi vida…. Quien diría que un sueño se puede volver en el mas lindo y tierno recuerdo que jamás podrás borrar… te AMO SASUKE-KUN y siempre lo haré… tu eres mi primer y único amor para toda la vida y espero estar siempre junto a ti sintiendo tu calor y tu protección….

Te amo!

hinata

Gracias por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado…

Y si no es mucha molestia dejen reviews con sus comentarios de la historia….. Bueno cuídense mucho….besitos!

ladybyakhugan


End file.
